Elders of the Universal Order
The Elders of the Universal Order are a group of battle weary, wise old men whose self-proclaimed job is to watch over the universe and supress disrest and discord amongst the universe. they appear in The Plight of Cyrilax. Their home is on Earth where their current challenge is suppresing the Urikry in Cyrilax. History Although it has not been explained, the elders have a long history in the universe as overlookers of all ongoings andwork to prevent anything that may destroy the universe or the balance of order. They started out as a ragtag group on Earth where they worked to supress poweful cults that threatened to destroy everything. After about 20 years, they were summoned by the Urikry himself to help supress the uncrupulous Krystalics that were fanatically destroying everything in the name of the Urikry. Since Krystalics minds are nearly impenatrable, reasoning would not work. So they had to do so by force. Banding together, they invoked the Urikrys very spirit and used it to break through their mental barrier and force them into a benign state. However, it made them blindly loyal to the Urikry and would do anything for it and would go to the ends of the known universe and destroy anything to retrice him Sensing this, The elders sent the spirit to Earth and allowed it to imbibe the Earth, creating a benign sense there and allowing the Krystalics peace of mind. Then sensing age was creeping up on them, they decided to retire to small town and watch the earth go on That was until Cyrilax arrived. Current state Currently after the chief leader Mr Mysterr witnesses the immense power Cyrilax displays, he realises that the Urikrys spirit has been resurrected into an avatar in Cyrilax, meaning that Cyrilax has the Urikrys spirit and power inside of him. Unfortunately for the elders, Cyrilax's vain and attention seeking behaviour has re-awoken the Krystalics and made them want to get their God back. They will stop at nothing to do so and will most likely destroy the Earth. So Mysterr summoned the elders and explained the situation to them and they were presented with a choice as to what to do with Cyrilax. they could either perform an exorism or kill him. Members Mr. Mysterr Mr Mysterr is the main member of the group. He acts as a science teacher at the local highschool, whilst actually being on the lookout for any uprisings of unearthly proportions. He witnessed Cyrilax's realsiation of his power and was the one who pieced the puzzle together. Mathias Mathias is the more humouros and benign elder of the group. He is wsie, but cannot help himself by making a joke here and there. Fabion Fabion is the logical thinker of the group and is usually the decisive one who manages to solve most of the problems and come up with possibilites. His decisions are usulally final. Jeremiah Jeremiah is the more emotional elder and usually uses his immense psychological prowess to try and consul the enemy into stopping, or damaging them to oblivion. He is the more peaceful member of the group and only uses violence as a last resort. Gyamos The most mysterious and wise member of the group. Gyamos is by far the oldest, which makes him more experienced and intelligent as the others, yet he usually quite angry and has a bad temper. He does not let his age get in his way and is the more action hero type out of the group. Category:Characters